Ilusão
by Cora Coralina
Summary: Eu estava com raiva. Raiva porque, mesmo que fosse ele ajoelhado e com a boca cheia, era eu que estava submisso a tudo.


**Nome:** Ilusão

**Ship:**

**Tipo:** PWP

**Rate:** M

* * *

**Nota da Autora:** Fic escrita para o Challenge de Ficlets e para o Projeto Férias do Fórum Papéis Avulsos. Xuxu, obrigada pela betagem!

* * *

**Ilusão**

Eu não sabia até que ponto minha raiva por ele havia se transformado em medo. Medo daqueles olhos escuros e com um brilho malicioso fora do normal. Medo do modo como ele me olhava, olhar lascivo, cheio de desejo. O modo como os olhos escuros dele correram livremente pelo meu corpo, percebendo ali a tensão evidente nos meus músculos.

Mas a raiva voltou. Não por causa do olhar dele sobre mim, mas pela lembrança do que ele tinha feito.

A descoberta da minha virgindade, para Stark, foi como um troféu. Eu sabia que aquele assunto seria uma arma nas mãos do Homem de Ferro, eu só não tinha ideia de que ele espalharia essa arma para todos manejá-la. O primeiro que veio com piadas de mau gosto foi Clint. Eu não sabia, mas o Gavião Arqueiro tinha senso de humor quanto aos problemas pessoais das pessoas.

Thor veio conversar comigo sobre isso, mas eu o cortei. O Deus do Trovão era compreensivo com tudo e todos. Parecia irreal um homem como aquele ter tantos conselhos para tantas pessoas diferentes.

Bruce não havia falado nada. E não poderia. Tinha mais problemas do que o normal para perder tempo com um assunto tão insignificante como a experiência sexual nula de alguém.

Mas o pior foi Loki. Infelizmente o irmão de Thor estava trancafiado na SHIELD a pedido de Fury. Por motivos secretos. Havia voltado, acorrentado pelos pulsos, boca tampada no mesmo estilo de quando voltara para sua terra. Infelizmente, Loki conseguia plantar pensamentos nas pessoas. Eu escutava as risadas maliciosas ecoando na minha mente todos os dias.

Mas o modo que ele me olhava que me dera medo... um modo... desejoso. O mesmo modo que Tony olhava para mim no momento. Eu sabia que onde Loki e Thor moravam, distinção de sexo não era algo primário quando se ia para a cama com alguém, e eu sentia que Loki queria fazer o favor de me livrar de ser alvo de piadas.

E aquele tipo de pensamento fazia o meu corpo formigar.

_Esse_ era o perigo.

- Você não tinha o direito.

Disse, espantado com a forma como minha voz saiu carregada de raiva. Stark continuou me fitando com aqueles olhos negros, o brilho malicioso no fundo das orbes, o mesmo brilho malicioso que eu vi nos olhos azuis carregados de Loki.

Engoli em seco quando ele se aproximou, sua boca a centímetros da minha.

- Ora, Steve. Não estamos no seu século... onde vivemos, a vida sexual das pessoas é um livro aberto.

A fúria tomou meu corpo. Mesmo no século onde estávamos, colocar-se à frente da decisão das pessoas era considerado falta de educação e noção. E a minha decisão era manter aquele tópico da minha vida particular apenas para mim. _Como ele soubera disso?_

Não tentei discutir. Depois das discussões que tive com ele, sabia que era inútil tentar conversar. Ele voltou a falar.

- Pense em Bruce, que nunca conseguirá ir para a cama com alguém. Já você... bom... mesmo com sua idade avançada de avô, está bem conservado.

A mão dele passou pelo meu ombro, correndo pela minha clavícula. Deslizou com facilidade por causa do suor que estava no meu corpo. Eu estava treinando, mãos enfaixadas, sem blusa, cabelo pingando. Ele estava impecavelmente arrumado e limpo à minha frente.

Mas Stark não parecia dar importância a isso.

Sua mão correu pelo meu peito e eu fechei os olhos, tentando ignorar as sensações que possuíam meu corpo ao sentir o toque masculino dele. Desceu facilmente pelo meu abdômen, sentindo ali os músculos contraídos, a carne trêmula pelo esforço físico do treino pesado. Minha respiração saía ruidosa e instável.

Abri os olhos e o fitei. Ainda me olhava com luxúria, e antes que eu pudesse me afastar definitivamente daquela loucura, senti seus lábios grudados aos meus. Beijar para mim já era algo familiar, graças à fama que eu havia adquirido por ter feito parte dos Vingadores e ser conhecido novamente como Capitão América.

Mas não daquela forma. Beijar Stark foi como tocar em um vulcão. Cada nervo do meu corpo entrou em erupção e a resposta dos meus lábios foi imediata. Sem conseguir me controlar, abri espaço para sua língua deslizar para dentro da minha boca, e quando o senti colocar-se contra mim, percebi que ele era feito sim, de ferro.

Os lábios dele não demoraram muito para me deixar, foram caminhando pelos meus ombros, eu sabia que minha pele estava coberta de suor, mas ele parecia provar aquilo com tranquilidade e prazer. A boca masculina rumou para meu abdômen e eu fechei novamente os olhos, tombando a cabeça na parede do pequeno vestiário que nos cercava.

Não demorou muito até sentir suas mãos na minha calça, e com um rápido gesto brusco, ele a puxou para baixo, expondo meu membro vergonhosamente excitado. Como um virgem. Um virgem que com um simples toque fica pronto para mais. Pronto para ele.

Abri os olhos em um misto de curiosidade e preocupação quando não senti mais o toque dele. E me arrependi de tê-lo fitado. Ele olhava para mim com aquele sorriso de deboche. Um sorriso característico dele. E eu me senti umidiota. Um pequeno rubor passou pelo meu rosto. A situação em que eu estava era crítica e vergonhosa.

- Você nunca foi tocado aí, não é?

Ele esperou minha resposta, que não veio. Apenas desviei meus olhos daqueles que pareciam buracos negros.

- Vamos resolver isso.

Demorei a entender a insinuação. E quando eu finalmente consegui captar a mensagem, ele já havia me tomado com a boca.

Dizer que me senti em êxtase seria pouco. O modo como ele me sugava e ao mesmo tempo massageava meu membro era um labor para levar alguém à loucura. Não quis olhá-lo daquele modo, apenas sentia a boca dele me manipulando. Tentei pensar em outra coisa que não fosse sua língua rodando na ponta do meu membro, mas aquilo era quase impossível.

Estava com raiva, raiva por ter deixado aquilo chegar aonde chegou. Raiva pelo que ele havia feito comigo. E raiva porque, mesmo que fosse ele ajoelhado e com a boca cheia, era eu que estava submisso a tudo. Submisso a ele.

Senti meu corpo chegar ao limite e mordi o lábio, tentando não gemer e arfar demais com a sensação particular e prazerosa, a sensação que as pessoas buscavam ao fazer aquilo.

Ele levantou-se e eu percebi o Homem de Ferro puxar um lenço do bolso e enxugar a boca. Seus olhos desejosos agora estavam preenchidos com um brilho de satisfação, que combinava perfeitamente com malícia. Senti vontade de beijá-lo novamente, mas considerei aquilo uma consequência do clímax que meu corpo enviava a mim.

Sua mão deu duas palminhas no meu ombro.

- Agora acorde.

Fiquei esperando uma piada de mau gosto, algo que ele fazia sempre quando me via em uma situação vulnerável.

- Como?

- Acorde!

Abri os olhos assustado. Uma fina camada de suor ainda cobria meu corpo. Mas eu não estava seminu como estava segundos atrás. Meu corpo não estava cansado, e nem de longe sentia o êxtase que estava sentindo antes.

Demorei a perceber que estava na cama. Na minha cama.

Tudo não passara de um sonho. Um maldito e delicioso sonho.

Como eu iria olhá-lo? Eu tinha que fitar aquele rosto maldito todos os dias! Aquele rosto que me olhava ironicamente a todo momento, que sempre possuía os olhos escuros e carregados de malícia. A mesma malícia com que ele me olhara no sonho.

Seria uma resposta à minha pergunta? Havia algo ali?

Coloquei as mãos no rosto, sentindo-o arder. Minha respiração estava entrecortada e eu me sentia excitado. A vergonha me tomou, mas a raiva prevaleceu. A raiva sempre prevalecia quando o assunto era Tony Stark.

Infelizmente, aquela raiva sempre encontrava um jeito de se tornar desejo. Desejo pelo corpo dele. Desejo por ele.

Então eu o odiava.


End file.
